Love is Complicated
by Uchiha etha
Summary: " Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi kita. Sudah tak ada cinta lagi di satu pihak diantara kita kenapa kita harus lanjutkan ini?" "Maaf, tapi dengarkan aku! Aku mencintaimu hinata " " Tidak sasuke kau sudah tidak mencintaiku ada pepatah mengatakan jikalau kau mencintai yang pertama tidak akan ada yang kedua. Jadi inilah hasilnya kau tak mencintaiku" Gomen summary-nya jelek :)


Love is Complicated

* * *

Mungkin aku adalah gadis yang bahagia di dunia. Aku memiliki keluarga yang lengkap dan semua baik, seorang kekasih yang tampan dan mampan. Perkenalkan aku Hinata Hyuga putri sulung dari keluarga hyuga kalian pasti tau kan keluarga hyuga adalah keluarga terpandang layaknya keluarga uchiha milik kekasihku.

Semua orang pasti menganggap aku orang yang sangat beruntung karena lahir dari eluarga terpandang, memiliki wajah yang rupawan dan kekasih yang sempurna. Namun banyak orang yang menilai kebahagiaan hanya dari luar tapi tidak dari dalam.

* * *

**Inilah kisahku yang tak selalu sempurna.**

* * *

Didalam sebuah kafe di daerah Shibuya.

"Wah Hinata-chan kamu beruntung sekalinya kamu itu cantik, kaya dan punya pacar seperti seoarang Sasuke! " kata Ino yang merupakan sahabatku dari kecil

"em.m ti tidak juga Ino"

"Kau itu semakin manis kalau begini " sambil mencubit pipi hinata yang merona dengan sendirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke Konoha Park pasti seru sudah lama kita tidak kesana." sahut Sakura yang uga teman baik Hinata.

Dengan kompak mereka mengiyakan saran Sakura. Berhubung kali ini mereka pergi bersama tanpa membawa mobil merekapun nebeng mobil Hinata yang hari ini sedang dibawa .Merekapun langsung tancap gas menuju konoha park untuk bersenang-senang.

Sampai disana mereka menghabiskan seharian untuk bemain-main dengan wahana yang ada namun, sangat disayangkan hujan turun menghancurkan recana mereka. Tiga gadis itupun bertebuh pada sebuah pendopo yang banyak terdapat ditempat itu.

Tanpa disangka Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang berteduh dengan seseorang dan menanyakannya kepastian pada Hinata apa benar itu Sasuke.

" Hei Hinata-chan apa itu Sasuke? Dia sedang dengan siapa itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menyenggol bahu hinata

"Mungkin kau salah lihat Sakura-chan karena Sasuke-kun sedang berlibur di rumah Madara jii-san"

"Tidak Hinata lihatlah itu Sasuke" sambil menunjuk dua insan sedang berteduh dari hujan disalah satu pendopo didepan pendopo mereka.

* * *

Konoha Park

**Hinata POV**

'Apa itu Sasuke-kun ? Apa dia berbohong padaku? Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun berbohong? Tapi itu Sasuke-kun'

Tanpa peduli kuterobos hujan yang semakin lebat untuk datang ke pendopo tersebut meyakinkan diriku apa itu Sasuke.

Hal yang membuatku terkejut itu benar Sasuke. Sasuke pacarku, ia tega membohongiku.

Kuhampiri dia yang tampaknya tak menyadari kehadiranku disini.

"Ss sa sasuke-kun" sambil ku sentuh pundaknya lembut.

Sepertinya ia kaget akan kedatanganku atau mungkin ia kaget karena aku memergokinya selingkuh.

"Hinata?" nadanya seperti sangat terkejut seperti ia sedang melakukan kesalahan besar.

"A ap apa yang sedang Sasuke-kun lakukan disini? em.. dengan Karin?"tanyaku dengan air mata yag hampir tak dapat kubendung

" Aku bisa jelaskan Hime ini semua salah paham aku dan Karin.. kami..." jawab sasuke kebingungan.

" Aku tau aku rasa ini semua sudah berakhir." setelah itu aku berlari menerjang hujan tanpa peduli derasnya air dari langit yang menghujam tubuhku yang ringkih.

**Hinata POV end**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke pun mengejar Hinata tanpa memperdulikan Karin yang ada disana menemaninya tadi.

" Hinata, aku bisa jelaskan tolong dengarkan aku"

'Aku akui bahwa aku mencintai hinata aku menyayanginya lebih dari hidupku sendiri tapi aku juga Arghh...aku ini bodoh kenapa aku merasa bosan dengan hubungan ini.' batinku

Akhirnya kudapatkan dirimu yang dari tadi berlari tanpa peduli dengan hujan kudekap dirimu dalam pelukku kurasakan kau menangis didekapku.

"Maafkan aku Hinata maafkan aku yang egois ini aku memang tak pantas untukmu tapi kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku"setelah kukatakan itu kau mendorong dadaku yang membuat jarak diantara kita.

"Aku tau kau bosan Sasuke-kun aku tau seharusnya kita tak bersama. Lebih baik kita berpisah sebelum aku atau kau merasakan hal yang lebih sakit dari pada ini" katamu yang kulihat sedang menangis meski tersamarkan oleh hujan.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku khilaf aku mohon jangan pernah ada kata perpisahan antara kita" kataku sambil kupengan kedua pundaknya yang langsung ia tepis dengan lembut.

" Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi kita. Sudah tak ada cinta lagi di satu pihak diantara kita kenapa kita harus lanjutkan ini?"

"Maaf, tapi dengarkan aku! Aku mencintaimu hinata "

" Tidak sasuke kau sudah tidak mencintaiku ada pepatah mengatakan jikalau kau mencintai yang pertama tidak akan ada yang kedua. Jadi inilah hasilnya kau tak mencintaiku"

"Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu tolong jangan akhiri hubungan kita disini" tanpa sadar badannya limbung karena mungkin terlalu lama terkena hujan aku tahu tubuhnya lemah aku sangat ingin melindunginya tapi sekarang apa aku yang malah membuatnya sakit seperti ini.

'Kenapa aku harus selingkuh darinya yang sempurna aku aku memang bodoh.'

"arghhh..." ku tangkap badannya yang limbung sebelum menyentuh tanah.

Kubawa dia menuju mobilku kuhubungi karin agar ia pulang sendiri dan sahabat hinata agar mereka tidak khawatir.

Sekarang ia telah hangat dan nyaman di kamarnya. Dulu aku sering kesini karena kami bertetangga tapi entah kenapa sekarang aku merasa sangat jauh darinya .

'aku ini benar-benar bodoh hinata" kugenggam tangannya yang dingin. Sambil terus mengutarakan maaf.

* * *

~Tbc~

* * *

_**Gomennasai minna-san ini my firsth fanfic mohon bantuannya ya ^_^**_

_**Maaf juga kalo jelek. **_

_**tolong tinggalkan jejak-jejak ya dibawah ini **_  
_**RnR or Deleted**_


End file.
